greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Rules
Greetings students to the GreenHouse Academy Wiki, here we welcome you to join our community and help to expand our wiki's database of GreenHouse information. All we want is a nice and peaceful environment for us all to work together in and work as a team, as is one of the Greenhouse's main values. To help accomplish said tasks me and the other members of staff have laid down a few Academy rules. Now whether or not you read them is up to you, but if editing here, you're expected to comply to these rules. General Rules *Respect other beliefs and religions. Just because you may have a different belief to someone, it doesn't give you the right to bully them for their different belief. Do not *Do not Vandalize our article pages, please. Vandalism only means more work for our admins and we don't want to have issue bans to anybody. If you do break this rule once, you will get a week's block from the site, however if this continues harsher punishments may have to be put into place. *All admins and staff members on the site, are to be treated properly and appropriateley, they're only here to help you out around the wiki and don't deserve any stick. *Opinions and beliefs must be kept out of article pages, due to the fact they are based on what has actually happened in the show. Your opinions are not factual and therefore should not be on these pages. *All images posted on the site must be related to the GreenHouse or GreenHouse Academy in some way or the other. Non-related images will be deleted upon being uploaded and may result in some sort of punishment. *Don't create articles based on your own ideas, these ideas are to be kept to blogs and elsewhere only, since we don't want the wiki being clogged up with fake articles. *When editing articles based on the reboot, please don't post spoilers, we don't want to spoil the show for any students who have not been keeping up with the series. Spoiling may result in a year's ban from the wiki. *Treat all users here with the same respect, you expect them to give to you, here at the GreenHouse Academy Wiki we are all equal. *Don't discriminate people, based on their gender, skin colour or ethnicity, this could result in punishment. Our Chat Rules At our Academy, we allow our users to use the chat function, to help socialize the wiki a bit more and help new students find their way about the wiki, as well as making new friends and having fun. However to patrol this, we've laid down some Chat Rules, that must be taken into consideration when on chat. *Use of strong language is not allowed on the Chat, this wiki is based off of an kid's tv show, we believe that we should reflect this when chatting here. *Harrassment of other users is strictly prohibited within the chat and action will be taken towards those who do Harass, at no point is it acceptable to harrass another user. *If you repeatedly spam your messages on the Chat, this will be punished and may result in a kick from the chat *Here's a list of words, you are not allowed to utter when in the chat : *asshole *ass *balls *bastard *bitch *blowjob *boner *bussy *chink *cock *cum *cunt *dick *dildo *douche *dumbass *dyke *fag *fuck *frick tard *gay *gook *homo *ho *jackass *jiz *lesbian *motherfucker *n word *prick *pussy1 *retard *rim *shemale *shit *slut *smeg *spic *tit *tranny *twat *wank *whore